Just Another
by kat30
Summary: A date turned reunion...


Title: Just Another  
  
Author: Kat  
  
Category: Comedy (/Romance?)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: err…? (  
  
-----  
  
Hisoka sits at Machi's doorway wearing a black suit, with his hair down, and looking extremely gorgeous – building yet another pyramid of cards, of course  
  
Hisoka: [glances at his wristwatch] *to himself* What's taking her so long?  
  
door swings open  
  
Machi: [wearing a very tight, very short spaghetti-strapped black dress and cream-colored high heels, with her long hair swept up in a complicated bun at the nape of her neck and her face highlighted with a modest amount of makeup] Let's go.  
  
Hisoka: [eyes wide open] Wow. You look ...stunning. Beautiful beyond compare. Gorgeous. Breathtaking.  
  
Machi: [rolls Hisoka and pulls Hisoka up] Stop that. You're drooling on my brand new Gucci's.  
  
Hisoka: [stacks the cards and puts them back inside his pocket, still a bit dazed]  
  
Machi: Hurry up!  
  
Hisoka: [offers an arm to Machi] Shall we?  
  
Machi: [raises an eyebrow before walking ahead of him]  
  
Hisoka: [smiles to himself] You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?  
  
Machi: [turns around to look at him] Of course.  
  
Hisoka: [catches up to her side] Oh, well. [leads Machi to a black limo and opens the door for her] After you, mi belle.  
  
Machi: [tries to look unimpressed] Where did you get this?  
  
Hisoka: [holds up three fingers] Three guesses, the other two don't count.  
  
Machi: [deadpanned look]  
  
Hisoka: [scratches the back of his head] Okay, okay! I'm a thief, we both are, so where and how else would I get this?  
  
Machi: I thought so. [steps inside the car]  
  
Hisoka: [steps inside after her and closes the door] Comfortable?  
  
Machi: [looks outside the window] I'm fine.  
  
Hisoka: [inches closer to her and drapes an arm over her shoulder] How about this?  
  
Machi: [gives him a warning glare and threateningly edges a deadly string towards him] How about THIS?  
  
Hisoka: [takes his arm off her] Aww..  
  
Machi: [moves as far away from him as possible] There. That's better.  
  
Hisoka: [sighs] Oh, well. You can't have everything all at once.  
  
in some fancy restaurant a few minutes later  
  
Machi: [turns to Hisoka] You did make dinner reservations, right?  
  
Hisoka: [blank look on face] What reservations?  
  
Machi: [nerve pops on forehead]  
  
Hisoka: [thinks for a while] Oh, THOSE reservations.  
  
Machi: [taps foot impatiently on the floor] So...?  
  
Hisoka: [sheepish grin] Um...do you want to go somewhere else? Watch a movie?  
  
Machi: [narrows her eyes at him] What?! I'm starving! You idiot! I shouldn't have agreed to go out with you at all!  
  
Hisoka helplessly looks around, then sees an all-too-familiar figure sitting at one table  
  
Hisoka: [grabs Machi's hand and steers her towards a table] Come one. I think I see someone we know over there.  
  
Machi: [slaps his hand away] I can walk on my own. And you better make sure that this will fix our little problem or else I'm going home.  
  
Hisoka: [puts on a puppy dog expression] Please, please, PLEASE don't go home! I beg you!  
  
Machi: [shrugs] We'll see. Hmp.  
  
the two walk towards a table by the French windows  
  
Hisoka: [clears his throat] Ahem.  
  
Gon: [without looking up from his menu] We're not ready to order yet...  
  
Hisoka: [pats Gon on the back] Hey kiddo! Take it easy!  
  
Gon: [a look of horror frozen on his face] HISOKA??? What are you doing here??  
  
Hisoka: Aww...you don't look so happy to see me...  
  
Gon: [narrows his eyes at Hisoka] What exactly do you want from me?  
  
Hisoka: [looks over his shoulder and sees Machi glaring at him, then looks back at Gon] I need a favor from you.  
  
Gon: What favor?  
  
Hisoka: [in a meek voice] Do you mind if we share this table with you?  
  
Gon: [pulls Hisoka down and hisses in his ear] Are you kidding? This is my first date with Karuto! Do you hear me? FIRST DATE!  
  
Hisoka: [frees himself from Gon's grip] So?  
  
Gon: So??? First dates are supposed to be special. And are supposed to be spent alone, not with some freak like you! Who's your date anyway?  
  
Hisoka: [steps aside] Her.  
  
Gon sees Machi  
  
Gon: [frowns] She doesn't look too happy, Hisoka. Have you been trying to hit on her?  
  
Hisoka: Err...yeah. But that's not the point!  
  
Gon: Then what IS your point?  
  
Hisoka: I told you! Please, just this once! Share this table with us tonight and I'll never bother you again!  
  
Gon: [looks suspiciously at Hisoka] You'll never bother me again?  
  
Hisoka: [thinks for a while] Fine. I can't do that. But I promise that we're going to behave all night.  
  
Gon: Really? No making out while eating?  
  
Hisoka: Umm...  
  
Machi: [shoves Hisoka aside] Of course. Absolutely no making out, or any physical contact for that matter. [stresses the words while looking straight at Hisoka]  
  
Gon: [hesitates for a while then looks at Karuto] Is that okay with you?  
  
Karuto: [smiles shyly] Anything is fine with me. They're your friends, after all.  
  
Gon: [mutters to himself] Friends. Yeah, right.  
  
Hisoka: [grins broadly] The little lady says yes, Gon. So?  
  
Gon: Fine. [to himself] I hope I don't regret this.  
  
Machi: [smiles at Gon] Thanks. [glares at Hisoka, who was pulling a chair for her]  
  
Hisoka: [still grinning] Yeah. Thanks, pal. I owe you one.  
  
Kurapica: [walks over to their table, wearing a waiter's uniform] Good evening,s... WHAT THE??? GON? What are you doing here? [notices Hisoka and Machi] And what are THEY doing here with you??  
  
Gon: Um...your eyes are turning red.  
  
Kurapica: [regains composure, then speaks more calmly] This is weird, Gon. For one, you're both too young to date. [looks pointedly at Gon and then at the blushing Karuto] And of course the fact that these two are with you doesn't make any sense at all!  
  
Gon: About them sitting at the same table with us, it's a long story. About me and Karuto being too young, I don't think so. Ne, Karuto?  
  
Karuto: [nods silently, smiling]  
  
Hisoka: [waves at Kurapica] Nice to see you again, Kurapica.  
  
Kurapica: [grits his teeth] Don't start anything. [turns to Gon with a friendlier look on his face] So, what will it be?  
  
Gon: What do you want, Karuto?  
  
Karuto: Anything will do.  
  
Gon: [skims over the menu once more] Hmm...we'll both have the steak, a house salad, and a glass of lemonade. Is that okay with you?  
  
Karuto: [nods and looks down, flustered]  
  
Hisoka: [in a sing-songy voice] We're ready to order, too.  
  
Kurapica: [turns to him with an icy glare] What will it be...sir?  
  
Hisoka: [chuckling] You don't have to be so formal with me. [turns to Machi] After you, m'dear.  
  
Machi: [gives him a withering glare] Shut up. [turns to Kurapica] I'll just have a salad and a glass of iced tea.  
  
Hisoka: I thought you said you were hungry, Machi.  
  
Machi: I've suddenly lost my appetite because of a certain idiot who was smart enough to make me agree on going to this date but was too dumb to make our, supposedly, dinner reservations.  
  
Hisoka: [feigns a hurt look] Ouch...  
  
Kurapica: [whispers to Gon] Is that why they ended up here?  
  
Gon: Yeah.  
  
Kurapica: [shrugs] At least you have your chaperones. Though not exactly of the best kind.  
  
Hisoka: [looks defeated] I'll just have a slice of chocolate mousse cake and a glass of orange juice, then.  
  
Gon: Hisoka, that's dessert food.  
  
Hisoka: I know. But since my date here is already to eager too end this night, I might as well...  
  
Machi: [cuts him off] Don't be so touchy, Hisoka. You know I don't get affected by your silly little dramas.  
  
Kurapica: I'll just go get your orders. [turns to leave, but then remembers something] And Gon?  
  
Gon: Huh?  
  
Kurapica: You've got great taste in girls. [winks, then walks away]  
  
Gon: [blushes]  
  
Karuto: [blushes even more furiously]  
  
Machi: [turns to Karuto, smiling] You're a lovely girl. Are you Gon's girlfriend?  
  
Gon & Karuto: NO!  
  
Machi: [laughs] Really? Oh, well. You're both too young to have a serious relationship anyway.  
  
Hisoka: [nudges suggestively at Machi] We're not too young anymore, right?  
  
Machi: Correction: YOU'RE not too young anymore. Don't count me in, coz I'm not an old bimbo like you.  
  
Hisoka: [pouts] Why do you always tease me about my age? How come everyone always teases me about my age?  
  
Machi: [shrugs] Well, we do have the right to it.  
  
Kurapica returns with their orders and places the food on their table  
  
Kurapica: Here you go.  
  
Gon: Thanks. Hey, what are you doing here anyway? I thought you wanted a job like the one you had under Mr. Nostrad.  
  
Kurapica: I needed a break from it all, just for a while. [glances at Hisoka and Machi] But I think I'm going to end that break anytime soon. [sees something at the entrance of the restaurant and freezes]  
  
Gon: [follows Kurapica's gaze] Hisoka?  
  
Hisoka: [busy shaping his cake into a spade] Yeah?  
  
Gon: Are you expecting some other people to come here tonight?  
  
Hisoka: Um...no. Why?  
  
Gon: Because your other comrades just walked in.  
  
Hisoka & Machi: WHAT??? [looks around and sees the other Ryodan members taking a seat around a table not far from them]  
  
Kurapica: [still fixed on the ground] This isn't good. Not good at all.  
  
Gon: Stay calm, okay?  
  
Kurapica: [nods his head grimly]  
  
Machi: [glares at Hisoka] You...you slimeball! I thought this was supposed to be just between us!  
  
Hisoka: [braces himself for an attack from Machi] It is!  
  
Machi: Then how the heck did they know that we'd be here? Are you sure you didn't tell anyone?  
  
Hisoka: Err...I think I mentioned something to Shalnark.  
  
Machi: [enraged] Idiot! One touch from Pakunoda and that's it!!!  
  
Hisoka: [shrinks in his seat] I'm sorry...  
  
Gon: [looking amused] You shouldn't be having a lovers' quarrel in front of the food, you know.  
  
Machi: [exasperated] We're doomed.  
  
Gon: [gleefully] Someone's in for something...  
  
Killua: [pats Gon on the back] Oi, Gon, Karuto!  
  
Gon: [spins around, bewildered] Killua??? What are you doing here?  
  
Killua: We were just walking in when I saw Kurapica here, and I thought I'd just say hi. I didn't know that this is where you'd be taking my sis tonight. [notices Hisoka and Machi sitting very quietly at the other side of the table] What are THEY doing here?  
  
Gon: Long story. [thinks] Wait...did you say "we"?  
  
Killua: [nods] Yeah. We're seated right behind you.  
  
Gon: [spins around and meets the glaring eyes of Kikyou, Illumi, and Milky, gasps, and turns to Killua] Oh, no...  
  
Karuto: Killua! You shouldn't have agreed to go here!  
  
Killua: I didn't even know you'd be here!  
  
Karuto: [with a pleading look] Please...don't let them start anything.  
  
Killua: [pats his sister affectionately on the head] Don't worry, I won't. Now, go have fun and eat your dinner before it gets cold. Meanwhile, I'm going back there. My lobster bisque is waiting.  
  
Gon: [a little relieved] Thanks.  
  
Killua: No prob. [walks towards their own table]  
  
Hisoka: [smiling evilly] Someone's in for something, alright.  
  
Kurapica: Call me if you need anything. I'm just going to attend to my other duties while you're all having a GREAT time here. [smiles to himself then leaves]  
  
at the Geneiryodan table  
  
Kuroro: [takes a sip of wine] Mmm...this tastes good.  
  
Pakunoda: [also takes a sip] It sure does.  
  
Shalnark: [thoughtful] I wonder how Hisoka's doing.  
  
Franklin: I think you meant Hisoka AND Machi.  
  
Shalnark: [shakes his head] No, I know Machi's okay. I'm worried about Hisoka.  
  
Shizuku: Why? I'm sure he can take care of himself.  
  
Feitan: Of course he can. He's a spider.  
  
Shalnark: With Machi around? I doubt it.  
  
Nobunaga: [grins] Oh...yeah.  
  
Kuroro: [takes a bite off his food] Come on, you guys. We're not here to argue about who's capable of thrashing who.  
  
Shizuku: What are we here for again?  
  
Phinx: To spy on Hisoka and Machi's date.  
  
Coltopi: [busy getting his hair out of his face so that he can finally eat in peace]  
  
Shizuku: Oh, yeah. I remember now.  
  
Shalnark: [squinting in order to see Machi better] Machi sure cleans up good.  
  
Pakunoda: [laughing lightly] Be careful of what you're saying Shal, or someone here's going to take that as a death wish.  
  
Shalnark: [glances nervously at Shizuku] But of course you look lovelier, Shizuku.  
  
Shizuku: [blushes]  
  
Bonorenolf: I'm still hungry.  
  
Kuroro: No one's stopping you from eating.  
  
Franklin: [squinting at Gon] That kid looks oddly familiar.  
  
Feitan: Of course he's familiar. He was the one who defeated Nobunaga in an arm wrestling match a while back.  
  
Nobunaga: [pouts] I was just a little disoriented at that time.  
  
Pakunoda: Yeah, right.  
  
Shalnark: Why are they seated together, anyway? Aren't dates supposed to be one-on-one?  
  
Kuroro: [nods] Supposedly.  
  
Shalnark: Then why...? Oh, well. Maybe this was Hisoka's crazy idea. I really don't get that guy.  
  
Pakunoda: What's there to get? Hisoka's crazy. End of story.  
  
Kuroro: No. Hisoka's crazy FOR Machi. THAT'S the end of story.  
  
at the Zoldick table  
  
Kikyou: [dabbing her "eyes" with tissue] My baby girl...  
  
Zeno: Stop that, Kikyou.  
  
Illumi: [looks icily at Gon] That boy's going to pay someday.  
  
Milky: When that day comes, will you let me have his copy of Greed Island?  
  
Killua: [glares menacingly at Milky] That day won't come.  
  
Silva: [looks alternately at Kikyou, Illumi, and Milky] Is that why you three wanted to go here? So that you can spy on Karuto?  
  
Kikyou: [whining] Silva! Are you really comfortable with the idea that our eight-year old girl is already dating? And she even chose that particular boy! The same boy who took Killua away from us for so long!  
  
Silva: That's enough, Kikyou.  
  
Kikyou: But, Silva...  
  
Silva: [pounds on the table] I said, that's enough! [takes a deep breath then turns to Killua] Do you trust your friend, Killua?  
  
Killua: yes.  
  
Silva: Would you be willing to entrust your only sister to him, if ever?  
  
Kikyou: [completely horrified] Silva!  
  
Illumi: Father!  
  
Killua: Yes.  
  
Silva: [settles back in his seat] Did you hear that, you three? There's nothing to be worried about. Killua says so, and I agree with him.  
  
Milky: But...  
  
Silva: No more buts! Now, start eating or we're going home.  
  
everyone complies except for Killua  
  
Silva: Anything wrong, son?  
  
Killua: [grins sheepishly] Can I have my dessert now? I'm finished with my lobster.  
  
Silva: [smiling] Of course. What will it be?  
  
Killua: [thinks for a while] Um...a three-layer black forest cake.  
  
back at Gon's table  
  
Machi: I'm tired. Can we go home now?  
  
Hisoka: Okay...if that's what you want. But first, I have to go to the bathroom.  
  
Machi: Hurry up.  
  
Hisoka: [stands up] Excuse me. [walks away with an enigmatic smile on his face]  
  
Gon: [whispers to Karuto] Are they still watching us?  
  
Karuto: [shakes her head] No, I think Father already warned them against it. Why?  
  
Gon: Good. Coz I don't want anybody watching when I give you this. [takes out a small box from his pocket and gives it to Karuto]  
  
Karuto: [surprised] What's this?  
  
Gon: Open it.  
  
Karuto: [opens the box and sees a silver bracelet with her name elegantly embossed in black letters around it] It's beautiful. Thank you.  
  
Kurapica: [walks towards their table carrying a big bouquet of white lilies and pink roses, sees the two lovesick kids, makes a face, then turns to Machi] Hisoka sent me to give you this.  
  
Machi: [speechlessly accepts the flowers]  
  
Kurapica: By the way, he said he's going to be out front waiting for you in the limo. [turns and walks away]  
  
Machi: [gazes at the flowers for a long time then stands up] Hey, thanks for the seats. I'm going to go now.  
  
Gon: Okay...where's you date?  
  
Machi: [smiles] Out front, waiting. [looks at Karuto and sees the bracelet] Hey, you're a lucky girl! Don't let him go, k? Bye! [sprints towards the exit]  
  
Karuto: [to herself] I don't intend to.  
  
Kurapica: [returns to their table with the bill] Where are your two "friends"?  
  
Gon: They left.  
  
Kurapica: [shrugs and gives Gon the bill]  
  
Gon: [reaches for his Hunter License Card and gives it to Kurapica] Here you go.  
  
Kurapica: Are you going to pay for Hisoka and Machi's dinner, too?  
  
Gon: Of course not! They...[realizes the circumstances] SH*T!!! That...that pesky bastard!  
  
Kurapica: [laughs] That's why I hate thieves. Oh, and by the way, our license cards aren't acknowledged here, so you'd have to pay me in cash.  
  
Gon: WHAT??? I didn't bring any money! I thought the license card would be sufficient to...oh, no. [groans] Do you have enough aprons and towels?  
  
Kurapica: [pats him on the back] Just kidding!  
  
Gon: WHY YOU...  
  
Kurapica: [gives him a smile and runs off]  
  
Gon: Come back here, you! [runs after Kurapica]  
  
Karuto: [sweatdrops] Guys are so immature. Good thing my brothers aren't... [sees Illumi playing darts on the restaurant wall with his pins, Milky battling with his gameboy, and Killua busily stuffing himself with cake]  
  
Karuto: [sighs] Guys are so immature. End. Of. Story. 


End file.
